Cabmageddon
by lordmasterkris
Summary: Title will change if I add more missions. This is a novelisation of the Kaufman Kabs missions from GTA Vice City, written with some twists that I thought would be cool. really short, please review so I know whether to do more.


**I don't own Rockstar, I don't own the rights to Vice City, and I only own Kaufman Kabs in my copy of the game. **

**Cabmageddon**

Tommy walked in to his new business, Kaufman Kabs. He noticed how all the other cabbies hid from him. They had had a rough time, he knew, from previous owners. Although it may have been because he constantly carried a piece on him.

He never expected, the taxi business to be as bloody and aggressive, but since he purchased the company, he had been caught up in the rivalry with VC Cabs, and was told to go to any length to bring them down to size.

His first fare was an extra special one, a celebrity residing on Starfish island, the swankiest, wealthiest region of Vice City. However, upon arrival, another cabbie, clearly pushing his luck, stole the fare, and Tommy was forced to chase him down. Tommy watched the man as he turned left out of Star Island. The man was heading to the airport, he presumed. Tommy followed, but instead of turning like the rival cabbie, he continued straight, launching off of a ramp between two houses, into a grassy wasteland. He continued to drive until he came near to the road. He saw the taxi making its way up. He revved the engine, and drove forward, colliding with the taxi and tipping it over. It caught fire.

"Come on come on, Get in, quick!" Tommy yelled.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me!"

Tommy drove away carefully, watching the VC Cabs taxi blow up in his mirror. It didn't take much more than a minute to get the man to the airport, but he did tip very generously. Oh yes.

Next day, while driving around looking for fares, he was ordered personally over the tannoy to "put VC Cabs out of business before we go bust." Not sure how he was expected to do this, he located a VC Cabs taxi parked idly beside a cafe. Tommy stepped out of his private cab and opened the trunk, where a vast array of weapons lay. After a moment of thought, he selected the flamethrower, a personal favourite for this type of situation. Gripping it in both hands he walked slowly towards the cab, and began melting the bright yellow paint job away. Once the cab was almost completely engulfed in the flames, he sidled back to his own cab and drove away, glancing in the rear view mirror to see the look on the cabby's face when he returned. One down.

His next target was too busy doing his rounds to notice Tommy driving up behind him until the first shot was fired, shattering the rear window. The driver swerved and skidded along the roads and pavements, with no regard for the pedestrians, many of whom were run over and badly injured. Tommy leaned out the driver side window and fired a few Machine gun rounds towards the cab. The bullets dented the taxi, but made no effect other than ruining the car's physical appearance. By now, the driver was careering through the streets, frantically swerving from side to side, to avoid the onslaught. However, in the end he was no match for Tommy's expert driving and shooting skills, and was brought to a halt with a well placed bullet to the back of the head. In a show of smugness and spite, Tommy placed a card for Kaufman Kabs on the windshield of the trashed cab, and drove off again.

He listened for any announcement for him, and finally, heard his name mentioned. "You're doing great Mr. Vercetti. You've increased our average number of fares by ten percent! One more cab wouldn't be too much trouble, would it?"

"I'm on it."

Tommy drove across the bridge at Leaf Links, to the more southern part of Vice Point and found his next victim. It seemed the VC Cabs had been warned of his actions, as the man instantly sped off upon seeing Tommy's taxi. Tommy, revved up and chased after the man, passing the hotel where he killed Gonzales for Colonel Cortez. Tommy lingered in this thought, enjoying the memory. He followed the cabbie South for a few minutes. As they passed the Malibu club, Tommy managed to pull a slight P.I.T manoeuvre on the man, who was spun sharply to the right, but continued to accelerate. Tommy turned the corner to see the man drive unsteadily up a concrete slope over a river. Tommy floored it towards the ramp, gapping the river and watching the other man fall several feet short into the water. He loaded his Colt Python and waited for the man to surface. The man's head popped out of the water, and Tommy shot it off, killing the man and dying the sea with his blood. He walked back to his cab to check for damages. He would have to get it repaired.

He headed to the Pay N' Spray near the docks at Vice Port, and decided to strap his car with a bomb, just for good measure, before taking it back and parking it in his reserved space in the Kaufman Kabs building.

The secretary picked up the microphone when she saw him enter. "Car 13, We got a Miss Cortez, asked for you _especially."_

Tommy like the sound of that. He had had his eyes on Mercedes since he met her at her father's party a while ago.

He removed the majority of his weapons, in case she needed to bring shopping or something. "Ok, I got it. Car 13 out!" he responded, then drove down to the docks, where he had been only moments ago.

Tommy drove quickly to the meeting place, and sounded the horn. "Hmm, no sign of Mercedes." he said to himself. He waited a few minutes more, then heard the sound of several engines starting up behind him.

"It's time for Kaufman Kab's guardian angel to eat some fender!" sneered a voice. Tommy checked his mirror. Six "VC Cabs" marked taxis were advancing on him. Tommy floored forwards, and pulled off a handbrake 180 degree turn, so he was facing the attackers. He grinned. He loved a challenge. The taxis had formed a straight line, a barrier, to try and stop escape, but they needn't have bothered - Tommy had no intention of trying to get away. He took his pistol from his jeans, and shot out of the window as he drove forwards, directly against the wave of taxis. A man in a Hawaiian shirt, second from the right of the blockade ducked, as a bullet shattered his windshield. Tommy saw this as his chance to get through, and made for the gap where the taxi had momentarily stopped. He drove into the middle of the parking lot and paused until the enemies turned and began to pursue him again. When they got closer, he revved the engine again and sped forwards, towards the water. A quick check to make sure the morons were following him. Check.

He continued towards the ocean, allowing his attackers to get as close as possible, before he slammed on the brakes. He watched all the idiots pile into the sea. Tommy reversed a little, but noticed the men were getting out of their cabs, bats and crowbars and some guns in hand. He laughed.

He took his cab into the middle of the empty, open space once more, and parked it. The men were too far away to see Tommy as he looked in his trunk for what he needed. He walked to the side, and hid behind a van. And watched.

The mob of cabbies approached the taxi angrily. "Hey boy! I'm gonna tan your hide!" yelled one of them. Tommy watched with glee.

The mob crowded round the taxi. Tommy could hear them mumbling things like, "he must be hiding," "Are you sure he's in there?"

Tommy could hardly contain himself. He pulled out the detonator. He pressed the button with his palm. And watched, as the explosion lifted the car from the ground, and pieces of debris and limbs rained down, charred and smoking. The blast from the explosion sent him tumbling back, and he was almost deafened by the roar. He walked over to inspect the wreckage and heard a faint sound behind him. He felt for his Colt Python, in his jeans, and turned sharply, pointing it in the general direction from where the noise had come. A taxi, painted with black stripes, and a man with a murderous glint in his eye behind the wheel, was speeding towards him.

Tommy cursed at destroying his only means of transportation, and rolled out of the way as the taxi whizzed past. He fired at the car's tyres from behind, but failed to cause any damage. The car turned, and sped towards him once more. Tommy readied his gun, and fired at the rapidly advancing taxi's windshield, successfully smashing it, but causing no harm to the driver. Tommy, while trying to load a new clip, jumped out of its path. Before he had time to get back to his feet, the cab was coming again. Tommy lunged onto his stomach, breathing heavily, heart beating rapidly and the taxi passed over his head. Tommy got up sharply this time, and was more than ready when the man, laughing hysterically, drove towards him again. Tommy waited, hunched over, crouching, until he came close, and vaulted onto the bonnet. While Tommy was recovering from the force of the impact, the driver knocked his gun from his hand, onto the ground. Tommy watched it tumble to the ground. He began punching the man with his brass knuckles, as the man tried to fight back, while still trying to steer. The taxi, looping the parking lot at about forty miles per hour, swerved unexpectedly, to the right, knocking Tommy off balance. He clung on, crouched on his knees. He saw his gun lying on the road up ahead, and readied himself to jump. Seconds later he dived from the cab to the ground, grabbing his gun as he rolled, and fired in the direction of the taxi once more.

Tommy noticed the man had not turned, but kept driving up to the end of the lot. When the driver reached the opposite end of the lot, he quickly turned the car around and headed for Tommy, who was crouching, gun in hand, not too far ahead.

Tommy fired. Missed.

The taxi neared.

He fired again. Missed.

Time quickly deteriorating, he lined up one last shot, at the man's head. He was aware that if he missed, the taxi would hit him. Tommy was confident in his skills.

He pulled the trigger, and the taxi continued towards him. Tommy did not flinch.

The taxi halted, inches from his body, and the driver's lifeless body slumped out, a bullet hole in the head, and blood all over his clothes.

Tommy holstered his gun, and walked over to the man's corpse. He unfolded the man's hand, and placed in it, another business card for Kaufman Kabs. He inspected the taxi. Custom paint job, hydraulics, plenty of room in the trunk.

"Thank you." he muttered, before driving off in his new cab.

A/N: Please tell me what you think of this, I might do more if I get some feedback. I was thinking about using one file for all the missions I want to write up as well, since they all tend to be fairly short. Tell me if you think that's a good idea too. Also any suggestions for missions I could do would be welcome, preferably for Vice City though.


End file.
